dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Electric Kamehameha
& & |class = Energy Wave |similar = Final Kamehameha Justice Kamehameha Solar Kamehameha Ultimate Kamehameha }} Electric Kamehameha is a golden version of the Super Kamehameha used by Gohan and Goku. Overview First, Gohan charges up an incredible amount of ki so that the golden aura around his body keeps flashing. Then, he brings his cupped hands to his left side and charges a golden-yellow Kamehameha. Finally, Gohan brings his hands forward and fires the attack with the flashing light emanating from his body at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage, even creating a mushroom cloud in its wake. Usage Gohan uses this attack in an attempt to destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Wanting to protect the people he cares about from Majin Buu, Gohan rejects Shin's retreating order and attacks Majin Buu's cocoon with the Electric Kamehameha. However, as the smoke clears, the cocoon appears to be unaffected by Gohan's attack. Gohan then fires several Electric Kamehamehas at the Sealed Ball, but cannot inflict any damage and instead blasts the cocoon up into the air. Gohan tries one more time, hoping to destroy it this time, he charges it up with more power and fires it up at the falling cocoon. While the attack is blasting the cocoon, pink energy begins glowing in the core inside of the cocoon. The cocoon crashes to the ground and hatches, releasing a gaseous substance that later forms into the monster, Majin Buu. Ultimate Gohan uses the attack during his battle against Super Buu (with Gotenks absorbed). After exchanging several blows with Super Buu, Gohan jumps in the air off of a few boulders and fires the Electric Kamehameha down at Super Buu, who counters with a Vanishing Beam. The two energy waves collide in a Energy Clash and neither attack is able to gain the upper hand. When Gohan and Super Buu charge more power into the Electric Kamehameha and Vanishing Beam respectively, the beam struggle grows bigger until it ends with a huge explosion. Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form also uses a similar Kamehameha when fighting Innocent Buu. Variations *'Justice Kamehameha' – The energy sphere version of the Electric Kamehameha. *'Ultimate Kamehameha' - Super Kamehameha used by Ultimate Gohan. *'Full Energy Kamehameha' - A blue colored Electric Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Adult Gohan as his Final Ultimate Combo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'P. Unleashed Kamehameha' - A blue colored Electric Kamehameha used by "Ultimate Gohan" as his Final Ultimate Combo in Extreme Butōden. Video Game Appearances Electric Kamehameha is named in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury; enemies hit by this beam in the game can become stunned for a few seconds. Ultimate Gohan also uses a golden Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Electric Kamehameha appears in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game under the name Orange Gambit. Yamcha uses a yellow Kamehameha as his Blast Spark in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Trivia *The yellow color and name was stated in the anime and videogames. In the manga, this technique looks like an ordinary Kame Hame Ha and it is never stated to be an alternative version of it. *Gohan calls this technique "Kamehameha" while charging the attack in the English dub of the anime. In the Japanese version and the manga, Gohan does not say anything. *Despite being called "electric", the attack emits no voltage. Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves